19 de Septiembre
by Irulan S
Summary: Solo un día al año. Solo veinticuatro de 8760 horas. Solo cada 19 de Septiembre mostrará cómo a través de los años, Draco y Hermione se enamorarán.
1. Una Promesa

_**Solo un día al año. Solo veinticuatro de 8760 horas. Solo cada 19 de Septiembre mostrará cómo a través de los años, Draco y Hermione se enamorarán. **_

"**Diecinueve de Septiembre****"**

**La miró con cuidado. Detestaba tenerla enfrente, con su maldita perfección, con sus grandes ojos mieles concentrados en los pergaminos de tácticas para acabar con Voldemort, con su odioso labio rosa mordido por algún conflicto mental que probablemente tendría en ese momento. **

**Pero se detestó mas aún a él mismo. Era patético. En vez de poner toda su atención en ayudar a Granger para acabar con el siguiente plan, lo único que hacía era preguntarse cómo rayos se les había ocurrido que **_**juntos**_** serían los mejores estrategas para las batallas. Ella se había ofrecido, lanzándole una mirada que le secó la boca.**

**Él sabía que la leona había depositado toda su confianza en él a partir del momento en el que ayudó a Harry Potter y se unió a ellos junto con Blaise y Pansy. Sabía que el enorme corazón de la castaña le había regalado el **_**borrón y cuenta nueva**_**, olvidando el pasado, dándole la primera piedra para construir un nuevo destino para él. Sabía que Hermione Jane Granger lo había perdonado antes de cualquiera de la Orden, y estaba seguro que no le guardaba ningún rencor.**

**¿Cómo rayos pudo haber hecho eso? **

**¿Cómo es que era tan… buena?**

"**¿Qué tal vas?" Inquirió ella, rompiendo el silencio de la pequeña y oscura sala que usaban para trabajar. Era uno de los cuartos de la mansión Black, y ambos la habían acondicionado únicamente con una mesa, dos sillas, un par de velas y habían tapizado las paredes de puros pergaminos con notas y estrategias, era muy acogedor, a Draco le encantaba debido al extremo silencio, también debido a que ellos a penas intercambiaban un par de palabras a la semana, sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que a Hermione la estresaba ese mismo silencio y la volvía un poco loca, pero no lo entendía mucho, debido a que ella adoraba las bibliotecas, y las bibliotecas son muy silenciosas.**

"**Bien"**

**Su corta respuesta claramente desanimó a la castaña, y él se reprochó mentalmente.**

"**Quiero decir… me faltan un par de detalles que ver. Pero seguro terminamos para la fecha de entrega" **

**Contento consigo mismo por su demostración que era el mejor platicador del mundo, sonrió de lado y la miró a los ojos. Sin embargo Hermione le miraba con gracia.**

"**Eso sonó como si estuviésemos haciendo una tarea para la escuela" Señaló la leona y rió suavemente. Cada pequeña carcajada aceleró el corazón de Draco. Ella jamás se había reído por alguna cosa que él hubiera dicho. Y sintió un pequeño e inquietante gusto en el pecho.**

"**Bueno, en la escuela jamás habríamos hecho un trabajo juntos…"**

**Él y su estúpida boca. De inmediato Hermione le miró con enojo. **

"**¡No quise decir que habría sido malo!"**

"**No, claro que no, Malfoy" Suspiró ella y dejó la pluma en el tintero, se levantó y lo miró con tristeza "Me voy a dormir"**

**Rodeó la mesa y salió del cuarto. **

**El rubio soltó un suspiro, y como todas las noches, aguardó unos minutos más en el cuarto a solas, le gustaba el aroma que dejaba la Gryffindor. Bostezó y decidió irse también, tomó su chaqueta que había dejado en la mesa y observó con curiosidad el sobre que había debajo. Lo tomó y divisó su nombre escrito en la parte de atrás, con tinta morada y preciosa caligrafía. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.**

_**Draco Malfoy,**_

_**No sabía cómo decírtelo de frente, debido a que tal vez te molestase, sin embargo **_

_**esperaba que pudieras acudir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este 19 de Septiembre, en**_

_**el restaurante **_**Gardenia de Irlanda, **_**en el centro de Londres, a las 9:00 de la noche.**_

_**Puedes llevar con todo gusto a Blaise y Pansy.**_

_**Ojala no faltes. Saludos, Hermione.**_

**No supo porqué, pero dos minutos después de terminar de leer la carta, Draco se encontraba frente a la puerta de roble que pertenecía a Hermione, tocando.**

"**¿Si?" Hermione prácticamente ya estaba abriendo la puerta al segundo golpe. Draco se mostró incomodo, no creyó que fuera tan rápida "Oh, eres tú" Dijo secamente la castaña abriendo la puerta por completo.**

**El rubio pensó momentáneamente porqué Hermione se mostraba tan fría con él, pero no pudo pensar bien al ver la playera holgada y gastada que traía únicamente puesta. **

"**¿No tienes otras fachas?" Soltó tratando no mirar sus piernas. La castaña se sonrojó, él no supo si por enojo o vergüenza… o ambas. **

"**¿No tienes otros modos?" Gruñó ella cerrándole la puerta. **

"**¿Granger?" Llamó tocando nuevamente.**

"**¿Qué?" Salió de nuevo. Traía un gran bata morada encima, y él sonrió con ganas.**

"**Te gusta el morado eh" **

"**¿Acaso solo vienes a criticar mi vestimenta?"**

"**No, yo…"**

"**¡Tú no cambias, eso es lo que pasa!" Chistó ella saliendo al corredor encarándolo con enojo. Malfoy levantó las cejas con sorpresa.**

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

"**Por Merlín, Malfoy, llevamos compartiendo horas y horas diariamente en un cuarto y solo cruzamos seis palabras al mes, hoy por fin me lo aclaraste¡de ser por ti jamás trabajaríamos juntos!" **

"**¡Yo no quise decir eso!"**

"**¡Pues lo hiciste!" Contestó ella echando fuego por los ojos. Su cabello se veía incluso más revuelto que de costumbre, y sus puños estaban blancos de ira "¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que todo mundo me lo dijo. Todos me decían que no habías cambiado, que solo estabas aquí porque te convenía, no porque quisieras ser una mejor persona, que solo estabas del bando que iba ganando, y que nos traicionarías si algo nos saliese mal. Pero no, la tonta mojigata de Hermione quiso creer que no, y te trató bien durante cuatro meses a pesar de que no parecías muy contento con ello, y trató, oh cielos, de veras que trató ser condescendiente para mostrarte que tenías a alguien que sí confiaba en ti para que cambiases un poco tu cara de **_**niño-remilgado-castigado**_**" A penas respiró y lo miró con dureza, se dio la media vuelta y entró a su habitación dando un portazo.**

**Ella realmente creía en él.**

**Y él…**

…**él solo era un desagradecido.**

**Se alejó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, ahí había un espejo, y un hombre rubio le devolvió la mirada. **

**Un hombre.**

**Acababa de salir de Hogwarts su generación, y el mundo mágico apreció con cierta tristeza como la generación completa portaba miradas cansadas y rostros maduros. Ninguno se había salvado de la guerra, y todos habían experimentado el sabor de las pérdidas y de la sangre inocente. Eran tan jóvenes, y sin embargo tuvieron que madurar tan pronto.**

**Pese a eso, Draco Malfoy agradecía en cierta parte eso, debido a que por fin se formó un criterio propio sin influencias. Draco miró dentro de sí mismo, y solo quiso paz. No le importó la raza, la sangre o el poder, solo quiso buscar un lugar donde encontrar lo que tal vez algún día fuese alegría. Y un extraño instinto lo llevó a defender a Hermione Granger en una batalla de Mortífagos, aunque a último segundo, Harry Potter se interpuso y terminó salvándolo a él.**

**Hermione Granger. Tal vez ella se había dado cuenta.**

**±¤º°º¤±¤º°º¤±¤º°º¤±¤º°º¤±****¤º°º¤±**

**La miró desde que puso un pie en el restaurante cede de la fiesta de Hermione. Y muy en contra de su orgullo, tuvo que aceptar que se veía sublime. Traía un vestido verde botella, sin tirantes, pegado hasta la cintura y con una bonita y levemente alzada falda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Esta vez admiró sin reparos las torneadas piernas doradas de la joven, subidas en sus tacones negros. Nuevamente su orgullo se vio amenazado cuando pensó que solo ella podía unir verde y dorado tan divina y elegantemente. Su cabello chocolate le caía por los hombros y su rostro no llevaba maquillaje alguno. **

**Traía una copa de vino blanco en la mano y estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigos. Potter y Weasley de cada lado, luego la rarita de Lovegood, el idiota de Longbottom, el mastodonte neandertal de Krum, la menuda pelirroja y los clones Weasley. Siguió recorriendo la mirada por el lugar, miró las mesas llenas, en una estaban algunos profesores de Hogwarts, en otra había muchos Aurores, luego una donde estaba el resto de su generación de Gryffindor, más al fondo una amplia con el resto de la familia Weasley, y por último una pequeña donde, al fin, había una silla libre.**

**Decidido, con su exquisito porte, atravesó el lugar hasta la mesa escogida, y espectacularmente educado le sonrió a la pareja un poco mayor que estaba ahí.**

"**Disculpe la molestia, pero me temo que no hay ni una silla libre en todo el lugar, y esperaba que no fuera un completo rechazo mi pretensión de ocupar su lugar sobrante" La pareja lo miró con gusto.**

"**Nunca es una molestia para un joven tan educado, adelante" Sonrió el señor. Draco extendió su mano.**

"**Draco Malfoy, encantado" **

"**Mi nombre es Alexander, y esta dama es mi esposa, Ellen" Presentó.**

**Tomó asiento al fin y buscó nuevamente a la castaña. Ahora "bailaba" con Weasley, y no parecía muy a gusto debido al mal ritmo del pelirrojo, sin embargo éste se mostraba en las nubes.**

"**Se nota que Ron sigue colado por Hermione ¿No?" Sonrió Alexander, y Draco lo miró con sorpresa. **

**Bueno, era la fiesta de Hermione, así que era obvio que la gente que iba la conocía, y tampoco era muy difícil darse cuenta de que el idiota de Ronald seguía enamorado de su mejor amiga.**

"**Eso parece" Asintió con molestia, esperando que ella realmente ya no sintiera nada por el zanahorio "**_**¿Y a ti que carajo te importa eso?**_**"**

"**Bueno, Hermione es lista, sabe lo que le conviene" Sonrió Ellen.**

"**Ojala" Respondió el rubio haciendo sonreír a sus acompañantes "Pero si sigue así terminará sin pies…"**

"**Estoy de acuerdo" Rió Alexander y tomó su copa "¿De dónde conoces a Hermione?"**

"**Trabajamos juntos en las estrategias que siguen los Aurores para los ataques" Contestó con calma "Llevamos relativamente poco de conocernos, solo cuatro meses"**

"**Ya veo¿Y te llevas bien con ella?" Inquirió la mujer. Draco los miró con cuidado, por alguna razón se sintió tranquilo, por lo que se sinceró un poco.**

"**Ella es… muy especial. Definitivamente no es igual al resto de las mujeres que he conocido. Es demasiado obsesiva, algo maniática, de temperamento horrible, pero también su inocencia supera incluso a su inteligencia. Me da gusto convivir con ella, pese a que hablamos poco me hace sentir… bien"**

"**Que elocuencia, comúnmente la gente solo responde **_**sí**_** o**_** no**_**" Ellen sonrió, y Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.**

"**Me disculpo por mi habladuría, no quise aburrir" **

"**Para nada, es cómodo que alguien hable así. También conocemos a Harry y Ron, pero bueno, Harry es muy tímido, y Ron no tiene mucho tema de conversación" Sonrió Alexander "Así que es muy agradable hablar contigo"**

**Draco sonrió autosuficiente. Él sabía que era mucho mejor que los idiotas de Potter y Weasley, pero que se lo dijeran de vez en cuando le gustaba. Sobre todo cuando convivía en la **_**Mansión-Alabemos-A-Potter**_

**Miró nuevamente a Hermione. Parecía que ahora Krum la llevaba por toda la pista, sin embargo, pese a tener mejor ritmo que Weasley (El cual se encontraba asesinando a Krum con la mirada) solo se aprovechaba para tenerla bien pegada a su cuerpo. **

"**Ese mastodonte es muy poco caballeroso" Gruñó tomando su copa de golpe. Ellen lo miró con suspicacia.**

"**Parece que Harry va al rescate" Señaló Alex, y así era. Potter se acercó y pidió su turno para bailar con la cumpleañera. Pronto ambos estaban bailando, y Krum se unía junto a Weasley en la fila de hombres que querían bailar con ella. Al parecer luego seguiría Longbottom.**

**Pasaron las horas y Hermione ya había bailado con cada hombre del restaurante, incluso Alex se levantó y bailó con ella varias piezas. Draco no dejó de mirarla ni un solo instante a pesar de seguir conversando con Alex y Ellen. Decidido al fin se acercó a ella, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. No entendía porqué estaba nervioso, él jamás estaba nervioso. **

"**Hermione" Susurró en su oído, la sintió temblar y girarse para mirarlo con sorpresa. **

"**No creí que vinieras…"**

"**Yo…" Soltó un suspiro y sacó una caja rectangular, envuelta en plateado "Felicidades"**

**La castaña abrió suavemente la boca y recibió el regalo. A lo lejos, Harry y Ron estuvieron a punto de un paro cardiaco, mientras que Ellen y Alexander parecían muy contentos.**

"**Ábrelo"**

"**¿Ahora mismo?"**

"**Ahora mismo" Asintió él.**

**Hermione desenvolvió la cajita, y encontró una bolsita de terciopelo negra, y una bocina **_**muggle**_** morada.**

"**¿Una bocina?"**

"**La pondremos cuando trabajemos, está encantada, así que podrás poner la música que quieras…"**

**Hermione sonrió realmente cautivada. Él había pensado muy bien qué regalarle.**

"**Ah, y es morada, tu color favorito" Se encogió de hombros. Hermione soltó una carcajada, guardó la bocina y sacó la bolsita de terciopelo, pero antes de abrirla desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. "¿Ocurre algo?" Inquirió el rubio.**

"**Sí"**

"**Dime"**

"**Siento mucho haberte gritado esa noche"**

**Draco sintió como una carga terriblemente pesada, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que traía, se iba. La miró con gratitud, pero sonrió de lado.**

"**Vamos, todo mundo conoce tu mal carácter"**

**Ella lo miró enfurruñada. ¡Todavía que se disculpaba le decía esa tontería!**

"**¡Eres odioso Draco Malfoy!" Masculló.**

"**Llámame solo Draco"**

"**No"**

"**Vamos, después de haberme guitoneado ese día, me lo merezco"**

**Ella lo miró asombrada.**

"**Eres un aprovechado…"**

"**Tal vez"**

"**Pero no lo haré porque me lo ordenes. Sino porque realmente es muy aburrido decirte Malfoy¿de acuerdo Draco?"**

"**De acuerdo, Hermione"**

**Ambos sonrieron, sin notar que sus miradas parecían perdidas en el otro.**

**Pronto las luces bajaron tenuemente, y Ginny aplicó un **_**sonorus**_** para hacerse escuchar, se puso en el escenario donde estaba la banda.**

"**QUERIDOS INVITADOS, CREO QUE TODOS SABEMOS PORQUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ" Sonrió mirando a Hermione que se sonrojó de inmediato al recibir una serie de aplausos y vítores, Ginny la subió al escenario "PUES ES EL GRAN MOMENTO DE LA NOCHE, MI QUERIDA HERMIONE" La pelirroja señaló hacia la entrada del lugar: Harry y Ron trían un hermoso pastel de dos pisos, con fruta alrededor y una velita encendida. Todos aplaudieron y Hermione sonrió a punto de llorar. Sus mejores amigos le acercaron el pastel, y ella se acercó a él "HERMIONE, NO OLVIDES PONER EL ANILLO Y PEDIR EL DESEO" La castaña se miró las manos, no traía ningún anillo. Ginny tampoco, pero Draco carraspeo suavemente, y le señaló a Hermione la bolsita de terciopelo que aún traía en sus manos.**

**La castaña la abrió con curiosidad, y sacó un hermoso anillo plateado, liso y sencillo, y justo en el centro una circunferencia amatista.**

"**YA TENEMOS ANILLO, MUY BIEN" Ginny lo tomó antes de que ella dejara de admirar su regalo, y lo puso en la velita. Hermione miró al rubio con curiosidad y él solo movió sus labios en silencio, diciéndole: **_**gracias por confiar en mí.**_

**Ella ya no supo más, escuchaba muy a lo lejos la voz de Ginny, miró borrosamente la velita con el anillo alrededor, y a penas sopló la llama para apagarla. Sintió que no pidió ningún deseo, pero no pudo olvidar que solo pensó en Draco Malfoy en esos momentos.**

**La fiesta acabó, y Draco se dirigió a la mesa donde había dejado su chaqueta. Alexander y Ellen abrazaban a Hermione con mucho cariño, parecían muy cercanos.**

"**Draco, que bien que llegaste, eres el único al que no le he presentado a mis padres" Sonrió Hermione jalándolo suavemente de su camisa negra. El rubio miró sorprendido a la pareja.**

"**Ya lo conocemos, cariño" Sonrió Alexander "Creo que olvidamos darte nuestro apellido" Rió y le estrechó la mano "Ya nos vamos, fue un placer, Malfoy"**

"**Draco, por favor" Pidió sonriendo al hombre, aún bastante impactado.**

"**Bien, Draco, ojala tengamos el gusto de volver a saber de ti" Ellen lo abrazó, y se fue con su marido.**

**Draco estaba en shock, no solo había conversado sobre Hermione con sus padres sin saberlo, sino que su madre lo había abrazado.**

"**Gracias por el regalo" Susurró Hermione frente a él, mirando sus zapatos, seguramente sonrojada "Es muy hermoso" **

**Miró la mano de la castaña, traía a la perfección el anillo plateado con la amatista, se le veía muy bien.**

"**Buenas noches, Draco" Dio un paso más a él y con atrevimiento y a velocidad luz le besó la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo de ahí.**

**Él sonrió, estupidizado. Lo había besado. **

**Un corto, casi imperceptible beso en la mejilla.**

**Tomó su chaqueta y una servilleta se cayó. No le dio importancia, pero un presentimiento le hizo recogerla, y como siempre, con tinta morada había una corta frase…**

_**Siempre confiaré en ti. 19 de Septiembre.**_


	2. Un Beso

"**Diecinueve de Septiembre**

"**Tendremos que movilizarnos hacia el sur. Probablemente nos estarán esperando con una emboscada, pero la podremos manejarla si el Grupo E llega justo cuando lo programamos, sin embargo el Grupo H no intervendrá a menos de ser necesario, el Grupo A es esencial, no importa qué suceda tiene que cumplir con su objetivo y derribar la guarida de los Mortífagos" Draco siguió señalando con su varita los pergaminos que estaban en la pared. Al frente de él, toda la Orden de Phoenix prestaba absoluta atención a la siguiente táctica de batalla.**

"…**al parecer el hurón si puede trabajar sin Hermione" Susurró Ron. Draco lo miró con odio, se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana, la lluvia continuaba.**

"**¿Alguna duda?" Inquirió ya desesperado por salir de ahí. No tenía porqué soportar a Weasley y sus estúpidos comentarios. Tampoco a Luna con su miradita de –**_**Extrañas a Hermione, y lo sabes**_**- Menos aún a Potter con su desesperación por sorprenderlo en depresión gracias a la misión secreta de la castaña. **

"**Ninguna, Malfoy. Muchas gracias por tu trabajo" Dijo Harry levantándose y subiendo al estrado con él. El rubio asintió y tomó sus pergaminos, caminando a la salida de la sala "Por hoy termina la reunión. Pero antes de que todos salgan, les tengo un aviso de Hermione"**

**Como si se hubiera tratado de un muro invisible que apareció frente a él, se detuvo. Aún de espaldas, a punto de salir, sintió la mirada de casi toda la sala en él, seguramente queriendo ver su expresión. Pero él era Draco Malfoy, y ningún Malfoy le hacía el favor a la gente de ver una sonrisa en sus preciosos labios.**

"**¿Qué aviso, Harry?" Apuró Luna, siempre atenta de ayudar al cerrado de Draco.**

"**Para su cumpleaños estará de vuelta. Así que estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa…"**

**Draco frunció la boca. **

"_**¡Eres un idiota Potter! Ya tenía planes…**_

"**A menos que alguien ya hubiese planeado algo…" Insinuó Luna y nuevamente sintió todos los ojos de los Aurores en él.**

"**Por supuesto que no" Gruñó Ron.**

"**Imagino que tú no, Weasley. Pero yo sí" Enfrentó Draco dándose la vuelta, haciendo girar su capa negra con elegancia.**

**La sala enmudeció, nunca creyeron que realmente él se atreviera a confesarlo. Harry lo miró con cuidado, sospechando. Alastor Moody carraspeó para que alguien cortara el silencio, pero nadie quería. Hoy en día, nadie dudaba que Draco y Hermione se hubieran vuelto… unidos. **

"**Entonces ¿Qué planeabas, Malfoy?"**

"**Algo Potter. Pero no intervendrá con sus planes, hagan lo que quieran" Y salió.**

**Casi a penas había cerrado la puerta comenzó a escuchar todos los murmullos y comentarios. Pero no le importó. No se sentía mal de querer tanto a Hermione Jane Granger. Ella simplemente le había abierto su corazón por completo, sin dudas, desde su último cumpleaños, realmente nunca había fallado en la promesa que le hizo: **_**yo siempre confiaré en ti**_

**Después de ese día estuvo preguntándose durante horas cómo iba a cambiar su relación tras esa muestra de empatía, tanto con el regalo como con la promesa. Por suerte, Draco no tuvo que preocuparse mucho, al llegar al cuarto de trabajo Hermione tenía puesta a todo volumen la bocina y cantaba una canción que seguramente era **_**muggle**_**. Y luego de mucho tiempo de solo música, con calma, con cuidado, con suave y casi imperceptible coquetería, comenzaron a hablarse.**

**Draco se sorprendió al encontrar en Hermione una persona tan increíblemente diferente y presida a él, y eso le encantó.**

**Ella extrovertida, el introvertido.**

**Ella habladora y el buen escucha.**

**Ella tierna y él sexy.**

**Ambos inteligentes.**

**Ambos astutos.**

**Ambos perfectos.**

**Sí, Hermione era perfecta a sus ojos. Sus cambios de humor eran simplemente una delicia. Sus sueños y deseos para el futuro eran una cascada de esperanza para él. Su mente desesperada por aprender y ser mejor. Sus obsesiones con el trabajo y su cabello ondulado. Sus labios… su mirada…**

**Era pasión absoluta, fuego incandescente, un volcán en explosión constante.**

**Y hace dos meses que se había ido a su misión. **

**Hace dos meses que había dejado de escuchar su incesante conversación de cosas triviales.**

**Hace dos meses que había olvidado el sabor del delicioso café que ella preparaba.**

**Hace dos meses… y ya se estaba volviendo loco.**

**Entró a la sala de trabajo que compartían. Sonrió al encontrarse a Alexander y Ellen sentados mirando la bocina morada con curiosidad.**

"…**los brujos nos roban todas las buenas ideas" Comentaba el hombre castaño con descaro. Draco rió y los saludó con gusto.**

"**Qué tal, Draco. Esperamos que no te molestara que hayamos llegado directamente acá, pero ya sabes que estamos muy molestos con Harry por haber enviado a nuestra Hermione lejos ¡y sola! Solo Jesús sabrá qué le sucederá…" Susurró con desazón la mujer.**

"**¿Solo quién?" Dudó Draco recordando que ya había escuchado sobre ese tal Jesús de los labios de Ellen.**

"**Oh, nada, nada, cosas **_**muggles**_

"**Ese no es el punto, aquí lo que sucede es que estamos a menos de un día del cumpleaños de mi hija, y esos desconsiderados no tienen idea de dónde puede estar" Gruñó azotando un puño en la mesa. El rubio miró a ambos padres con empatía. **

"**Potter me acaba de informar que va a llegar el 19, así que no habrá problema por eso"**

"**Todavía no puedo creer lo ilógico de esa misión. ¿No se suponía que Weasley iba a acompañarla?"**

**Draco sonrió internamente al sentir el nuevo desagrado hacia Ron por parte de la familia Granger. Él sentía un odio muy profundo, sobretodo por los acontecimientos **_**románticos**_** que habían ocurrido últimamente. **

"**Pues ese era el plan, pero Hermione prefirió ir sola, tal vez consciente de que Weasley era más un estorbo que una ayuda" Comentó el Slytherin sirviendo tres vasos de limonada.**

"**No creo que haya sido por eso" Opinó Ellen "Estoy segura que fue porque mi niña ya no quiere nada con Ron. Y como él ha estado especialmente cariñoso últimamente" Se encogió de hombros "No debe ser muy agradable pasar tres meses con un hombre que te coquetea, por muy amigo que sea"**

"**Que mal por ese muchacho" Suspiró su esposo "Hermione dejó de amar a Ron hace mucho tiempo. Además creo que está comenzando a enamorarse de alguien más" Soltó con sospecha. Draco dirigió sus plateados ojos a los avellana de Alexander.**

"**¿Estarán aquí hasta el 19?" Preguntó desviando el tema. Ellen asintió.**

"**¡Draco!" Gritó Luna entrando a la sala de golpe. El rubio se sintió sofocado, ese lugar era muy pequeño para tanta gente.**

"**¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Hermione envió una lechuza" Avisó extendiéndole el sobre "Traía una carta dirigida especialmente a ti" **

**Los dedos marfilados tomaron el pergamino como si el alma se le fuera en ello. **

**Noticias. Hace cuatro días que no sabía nada de ella.**

_**D.**_

_**Hoy toca regar mis margaritas. **_

_**No lo olvides.**_

_**H.**_

"**¿Eso es todo? Que tiernos son…" Ironizó Luna, leyendo por encima de su hombro. Draco sonrió con petulancia.**

"**¿Acaso creías que sería un poema, Luna? Todos están muy equivocados si siguen creyendo que ella y yo tenemos **_**algo**_**" Se quitó el platinado flequillo de la cara. **

"**¿Está bien mi hija?" Averiguó Ellen con las manos en el corazón. Draco la miró y sonrió, dándole esperanzas y fuerzas.**

**Pasó el resto del 18 de Septiembre con premura. Harry trató de convencer a los Granger de cenar con la Orden de Phoenix, pero ellos se negaron. Ron incluso pareció sentir a Ellen y Alexander un poco distantes con él, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. **

**Draco resolvió el problema llevándolos a cenar al centro de Londres, en una taberna muy elegante, y disfrutaron la noche con filetes y vino.**

**Sin embargo, al llegar la noche, Draco miraba con melancolía las margaritas, que felices, se encontraban en macetas pintadas por la misma Hermione, y estaban por toda su habitación. Hermione tenía una fijación con esas flores y realmente no le molestaban, solo que, al salir de misión le dejó sus treinta y dos macetas, esperando que él las cuidase.**

**¿Por qué no se las dejó a la pelirroja?**

**Incluso Luna las pudo haber cuidado…**

**Pero ahí estaban, alegrándolo con su silenciosa y aromática compañía.**

**Leyó la carta nuevamente, y la colocó en un cofre verde con dorado, esa combinación que lo había enamorado sin siquiera saberlo, donde había 13 cartas más, todas con tinta violeta.**

"**Mañana regresarás"**

**Desde la mañana del 19 de Septiembre, toda la mansión Black se vio envuelta en un ajetreo enorme. Las Weasley y Luna cocinaban un festín gigantesco. Potter, Longbottom y la comadreja se habían ido a comprar un regalo para Hermione. Según él había escuchado, planeaban darle un libro cada uno. **

**Que idiotas llegaban a ser con la castaña.**

**Luego, los veteranos (Como llamaban ahora a la primera generación de la Orden de Phoenix) limpiaban y adornaban el salón con globos y serpentinas. Snape solo movía el dedo para dirigirlos.**

**Blaise y Pansy estaban haciendo las invitaciones para el resto de los amigos de Hermione. Seguramente los habían amenazado con que no cenarían sino lo hacían.**

**Mientras, él, excluido por completo de todo, estaba sentado en la rama del árbol del jardín trasero, mirando desde lo alto cuántas personas amaban y admiraban a Hermione. **

**Y la noche llegó, y junto con la hermosa Luna llena, el timbre sonó con parsimonia.**

**Draco bajó del árbol y desapareció.**

**A las 11:54 de la noche, Hermione seguía en el salón con todos, riendo y festejando, no solo la misión completada, sino su cumpleaños. **

**Ella sabía que Draco no estaría. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para intuir que él haría algo más… especial. **

**Y su intuición no falló cuando tocó un vaso de ponche y desapareció.**

**Dejó caer el traslador, pero antes de que abriera los ojos sintió un par de manos que le quitaron la vista.**

"**Sorpresa" **

**El mentolado aliento le susurró al oído, y ella tembló en el aroma varonil que la envolvió desde atrás.**

**Sintió como las manos de su secuestrador se retiraban de sus ojos. Y al conectar su iris pardo con el paisaje se quedó sin aliento. **

**Millones de flores de todos los tipos y colores estaban frente a ella.**

"**Intenté encontrar la flor que oliera a ti" Explicó él, mirándola correr hacia las flores y tirarse en ellas como si fuera un colchón de perfume.**

"**¡Son hermosas! Todas" Gritó con enorme felicidad, dejando que su cabello se mezclara entre los pétalos y las hojas.**

**Él la miró extasiado. Era la escena más divina que jamás hubiese mirado.**

**Ella, con su vestido crema, sus rizos chocolates, sus labios rosas, rodeada de manchas colindas y festivas. **

"**Ven acá" Llamó extendiéndole una mano, dejando escapar una carcajada.**

**Su risa. **

**Hace precisamente un año que la escuchó dirigida especialmente para él.**

**Sus piernas se movieron y llegó junto a ella, la miró a los ojos con furia y desesperación contenida.**

"**¿Sucede algo?" Hermione le miró con duda y casi miedo. Él no la miraba así desde hacía muchos años.**

"**Sí"**

"**Dime"**

**Draco se agachó y la tomó de la cadera, la alzó sin miramientos, sintiéndola tan menuda y delgada. El cabello de Hermione se arrulló en el aire, y él la puso a la altura de sus ojos, sintiendo como estaba suspendida 30 centímetros por encima del pasto.**

**Un tacón se resbaló del pequeño pie de ella y cayó.**

"**Me estás asustando" Murmuró ella, sin querer exaltarlo, mirándolo con premura y curiosidad. **

**Él solo la apretó más, deteniéndose en la delgada línea de no lastimarla.**

"**Te voy a amenazar, Granger" Siseó como toda una cobra real. Y ella se puso lívida.**

"…**qué?"**

"**La próxima vez que te largues a una misión secreta SIN avisarme para ir CONTIGO, te juro que te buscaré y te encontraré, y cuando lo haga te enterarás quién es Draco Malfoy"**

**Y la besó.**

**La besó con la frustración de esos meses, con el dolor y el terror de que ella estuviese lejos y sin él para defenderla.**

**La besó con desesperación.**

**Con gran cariño.**

**Sus labios se frotaban contra los de ella sin remordimientos. Acariciando y sintiendo su piel desnuda por el escote que llegaba a la mitad de su fina espalda, enterrando la punta de sus dedos, dejando la huella suave pintada de roja en algunas partes. Sintió que podía tirarla contra las flores y romperle el vestido con todas sus fuerzas, que podría morder ese cuello dorado, que la obligaría a entregarle ese sabor dulce y adictivo de sus labios.**

**Hasta que ella, suave y tierna, subió sus manos y las enroscó en el cabello rubio. **

**Draco olvidó todo lo malo, y se entregó.**

**Él cayó de espaldas entre las flores, con ella en brazos. Él se doblegó ante la caricia pulcra y lenta de ella.**

**Él gimió como un adolescente inexperto cuando sintió la cálida lengua de ella a penas rosar su labio inferior.**

"**Mione" **

**Ella rió por el apodo, y se separó de sus labios mirándolo con cariño.**

"**Yo también, te extrañé"**

**Y lo besó de nuevo.**

* * *


	3. Un Llanto

"**Diecinueve de Septiembre****"**

**Tosió levemente, con el poco aire que le quedaba, y con el terrible dolor en las costillas.**

**Probablemente tendría 4 o 5 costillas rotas para ese momento, y al igual que sus heridas, su hermoso cabello platinado había crecido hasta los hombros, ahora completamente enredado y mugriento.**

**La humedad del lugar había logrado infectarle un corte en el muslo al punto de sacarle pus. Dolía como los mil demonios, por ello mismo no podía ponerse en pie,… también por la fractura del tobillo izquierdo.**

**Estaba hecho un saco de mierda.**

**Pero, por sobre todos los dolores, solo existía uno que no era ni molesto ni desagradable, al contrario, era el único que le devolvía las esperanzas, el que lo mantenía con vida.**

**Dicho dolor se concentraba en su mano derecha. Los músculos de su muñeca estaban atrofiados y totalmente acalambrados, los había dejado de sentir hacía días, y aún así, no movía sus dedos. Mantenía firmemente apretado el puño, como si mantuviera algo dentro, y pese a haber pasado 3 meses y medio (según sus cálculos) jamás la había abierto.**

**No, si era necesario lo enterrarían con la mano cerrada, pero JAMAS nadie vería qué escondía en ella.**

**Nunca lo creyó, varias veces se había llegado a imaginar la posibilidad de ser atrapado por el enemigo, sin embargo, jamás creyó que tendría miedo. Pero sí tenía, y mucho.**

**No por él.**

**Sino por Hermione.**

**Él tenía miedo de morir, porque quería vivir con ella.**

**Merlín,… él ya estaba enamorado de ella.**

**Después del primer beso que compartieron, siguieron muchos. Demasiados.**

**Recordaba con adoración las cuatro veces que había logrado tomar la mano de Hermione entre la suya y apretarla con suavidad, para caminar como una pareja por alguna calle. Solo cuatro veces.**

**Y ella esas mismas cuatro veces, había temblado, había transpirado, había detenido toda su sangre en sus hermosas mejillas.**

**Recordaba con victoria y supremacía cuando Ron invitó a salir nuevamente a Hermione, y ella se había negado.**

"_**Estoy con alguien, Ron. Por favor, entiéndelo"**_

**Esas palabras suaves y lentas le había dicho a la comadreja, seguramente procurando no hacerle mucho daño.**

**Recordaba que él había dejado de llevar **_**conquistas**_** a la mansión, y tampoco había devuelto ninguna carta de sus **_**amigas**_**, y cómo por ese hecho Hermione había canturreado toda una semana la misma canción.**

**Sin embargo, ella se molestaba constantemente, debido a la seriedad y sequedad de su carácter para con ella cuando estaban frente a más personas.**

"_**Draco, solo quiero que lo digas. Que digas que tú y yo… ya sabes"**_

**No podía olvidar, cómo después de tratar de formalizar su relación con ella, a la mitad de un entrenamiento, Hermione había resultado minúsculamente herida, y él había atravesado como loco el gimnasio, empujando y gritando, para tomarla en brazos y besar su dedo lastimado, logrando de esa manera que todos supieran: Draco y Hermione se querían, y no solo como amigos.**

**Ella no le había exigido más, sabía que reservado e íntimo podía llegar a ser para esos temas, y habían dado por entendido que eran una pareja formal. Él no podía estar más tranquilo, y ella más feliz.**

**Pero por cualquier cosa, una buena noche de primavera, él y la comadreja habían llevado su discusión a golpes, y no precisamente por él, un Malfoy jamás recurría a ese tipo de bestialidades. Pero debía defenderse, y un par de puñetazos en el pelirrojo no le desapetecían en lo más mínimo. El final fue claro, y no por la mayor cantidad de sangre derramada de algún bando, sino por la misma Hermione, que había corrido para abrazarlo, protegiéndolo de un Ron que iba claramente perdiendo.**

"_**¡Realmente no sé qué carajo te sucede Hermione!" **_**Había chillado Ron con lágrimas en los ojos **_**"Él te hizo la vida miserable seis años, y yo… y yo te am…"**_

"_**¡Y tú menos que nadie me puede decir que hacer o no, Ronald!" **_** Hermione había mirado a su mejor amigo con furia **_**"¡No me reclames como algo tuyo, no tienes derecho! LO PERDISTE, te recuerdo que me engañaste cuando tuviste tu oportunidad"**_

**Oh sí, esa noche la Orden completa se enteró del porqué la gran parejita Weasley-Granger había acabado.**

"_**Uuuuy eso debió doler" **_**Burló Blaise a último momento, antes de que Lupin hiciera orden y cada quien se fuera a dormir.**

**Draco, dentro de su dolor y hambruna logró sacar una sonrisa de ese recuerdo.**

**Después de eso la peor parte se la había llevado ella. La Orden completa la había "aconsejado" de tener cuidado, de que comenzaban a sospechar que él solo la había conquistado porque seguramente seguía del bando oscuro, y quería una gran traición. **

**Pero ella jamás hizo caso, y día tras día, cuando lo miraba a los ojos con esa sencillez y calidez solo de ella, o cuando lo abrazaba con una protección espectacular a pesar de estar tan pequeña junto a él, o cuando lo regañaba por haberse arriesgado demasiado en alguna misión, le decía con voz profunda: Yo siempre confiaré en ti.**

**Por eso mismo sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser rescatado. Probablemente la Orden estuviese retrazando los operativos o investigaciones, incluso olvidándolas, nadie lo quería encontrar, nadie quería poner en riesgo a Hermione, y se sabía que a pesar de que él fuese o no fuese un traidor, el simple hecho de ser su novia la ponía en eterno peligro.**

**Obvio, de quererlo a él a Hermione…**

**Lo único bueno fueron Alexander y Ellen, quienes parecían la luz en la oscuridad.**

"_**Lo sabía, desde el primer momento en que te miré, Draco, supe que eras para mi hija**_**"**

**Jo… eso había estrellado más el orgullo de la comadreja. Draco siempre supuso que Ellen había desquitado con ese comentario todas las lágrimas que Hermione derramó cuando Weasley la engañó. **

…**las madres siempre saben qué decir para hacer pomada a los ex de sus hijas.**

**Sintió un ardor inusual en el puño cerrado. Miró con lentitud como varias gotas de sangre se resbalaban entre los nudillos. Sus uñas habían crecido lo suficiente para volverse filosas y cortar su propia piel.**

**Y contrario a cualquier pronóstico, apretó más su puño.**

"…**creo que estoy a punto de morir" Murmuró perdiendo la vista poco a poco, sintiendo como su cuerpo se enfriaba rápidamente "Mione…"**

**Sus labios partidos se volvieron azulinos, y comenzó a convulsionarse. No tenía idea de qué le sucedía, tal vez eran secuelas de las maldiciones, o tal vez la hambruna, fuese lo que fuese sabía que iba a morir.**

**De pronto, muy lejos de él escuchó un estruendo, y cayeron sobre él varias rocas pequeñas y polvo de la mazmorra, algo había ocurrido en los pisos de arriba. **

**Sus oídos vibraron espantosamente, y una nueva explosión opacó su grito. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza arrinconándose como pudo. **

"**¡DRACO!" **

**Esa voz pareció curar el zumbido de sus oídos. Sin poderlo creer trató de abrir los ojos pero no veía nada, estaba ciego. Abrió su boca, quiso gritar y el aire faltante le agobió.**

"**¡DRACO!"**

**Lo llamaba, era ella, ¡estaba seguro!, días anteriores había alucinado con ella, pero esta vez no podía ser mentira.**

"**¡DRACO, POR FAVOR RESPONDE!"**

…**Se estaba alejando, ¡No lo encontraba!, ¡Merlín!**

"**¡No está Hermione, ya hay que irnos, los Mortífagos nos están ganando!"**

"**¡NO!"**

"**¡HERMIONE, NOS ESTÁS ARRIESGANDO A TODOS!"**

"**VAYANSE, YO NO ME IRÉ SI ÉL"**

**Draco comenzó a respirar muy rápido, desesperado.**

**Se arrastró sintiendo los músculos desgarrados y los huesos rotos deshacerse más, se arrastró tocando con su mano libre toda la mazmorra, hasta encontrar una piedrecita.**

**La lanzó contra los barrotes, esperando que rebotara en alguno.**

_**Tum**_

**A penas había sonado.**

"**¡TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO ASÍ TENGA QUE HECHIZARTE!"**

"**¡INTENTALO Y… espera" Silenció ella, escuchó como el pelirrojo gimió enojado, seguramente ella había tapado su boca "¿Escuchaste eso?"**

"**Sí, son los gritos de nuestros amigos siendo masacrados ¡VAMONOS!"**

"**¡NO RONALD!"**

"**¿ARRIESGARÁS A TODA LA ORDEN SOLO POR **_**ÉL**_**?"**

**Draco sonrió sin poderlo creer, renovado de esperanza siguió buscando por el piso, encontró una nueva piedrecilla, la tiró.**

**Nada.**

**Esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, la piedra pasó entre los barrotes.**

"**¡SI FUERAS TÚ, TAMBIÉN TODA LA ORDEN SE ARRIESGARÍA!"**

"**PERO YO SOY BUENO, ÉL ES MALO"**

"**¡CÁLLATE!"**

_**Tum**_

**De nuevo lo había logrado. Draco esperó la reacción de Hermione, pero ella seguía discutiendo con el pelirrojo.**

"**Eres insoportable" Sollozó ella. **

"**¿Qué haces? Hermione… ¿ERES UN ANIMAGO?"**

**El bramido de un águila fue lo único que contestó la pregunta.**

**Draco agradeció la transformación de la castaña y lanzó una nueva piedrita. Casi inmediatamente después escuchó los pasos apresurados de Ron dirigirse hacia él.**

"**¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE ERAS UN ANIMAGO?" Gritaba mientras corría detrás del vuelo del águila.**

"**Cállate" Contestó ella transformándose nuevamente.**

**Draco descansó la cabeza en el piso. **

"**¡LUX!"**

**El destello lastimó al rubio incluso con los ojos cerrados. Pero no emitió ningún sonido, no quería parecer aún más patético de lo que seguramente ya.**

"…**Oh, está aquí" La decepción clara del pelirrojo hizo sonreír a Draco.**

"**¡Draco!" Sollozó Hermione, lanzó un hechizo y los barrotes se derritieron, entró corriendo y se hincó a su lado.**

**El rubio supo que jamás había sentido tanto placer solo por los dedos de su novia entre su cabello.**

"**Tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí" Susurró con la voz tan amorosa que Ron giró los ojos "¡Ronald ve por un traslador, Draco no se puede mover así!"**

**El chillido de la castaña terminó por deshacer el cerebro de Draco, y un quejidito se escapó. Escuchó como el otro se alejaba corriendo.**

"**Ya nos vamos, no te preocupes" Las lágrimas se derramaban desesperadas por sus mejillas "Lo siento tanto, no deberías de estar aquí. No debiste entregarte por mí. Soy yo la que se merece…"**

"**Cállate,… me… vuelves… loco" Susurró. Ella lo miró apenada. Tomó su cabeza y la acomodó en su pecho, besando su frente "No… me… he bañado"**

**Ella rió suavemente.**

"**Lo sé" Y lo besó de nuevo "Ya casi nos vamos, ten paciencia"**

"**Sabía… que vendrías" Respiró para continuar "Mira"**

**Abrió la mano ensangrentada, sus músculos le ardieron por la falta de uso y brilló un guardapelo plateado en su palma.**

"**Feliz… cumpleaños"**

**Ella lo abrazó estallando en llanto. Ni siquiera recordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños, no sabía ni en qué día estaba solo por pensar en él y en cómo rescatarlo.**

"**¡Te amo!"**

**Chilló la castaña, Draco la miró impactado y se desmayó al fin.**


	4. Un Voto de Amor

"**Diecinueve de Septiembre****"**

**Draco salió de la enfermería con la misma mueca que portaba en cada visita. Odiaba tener que ir una vez al mes al hospital solo por un chequeo general luego de su pequeño encuentro con los Mortífagos, pero Hermione era tan obstinada con ese tema. Cruzó el cuartel de la Orden, pasó por el comedor y no pudo evitar encontrarse con **_**su buen amigo**_** Ron.**

"**¿Qué carajo quieres?" Gruñó mirando al pelirrojo.**

"**Hoy es el día"**

"**Lo sé" Giró la mirada desesperado "¿No me digas que tienes miedo?"**

"**No. Solo estoy preocupado por Hermione"**

"**No es tu asunto"**

"**Claro que sí, ella es mi amiga"**

**Draco omitió un comentario agresivo. Odiaba al pelirrojo, pero no podía olvidar que al fin y al cabo Hermione tenía por mejores amigos a un par de idiotas.**

"**Solo…" Ron parecía claramente incómodo "…solo cuídala ¿quieres? No me gustaría que le pasara algo"**

**El rubio se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, a media escalera se giró suavemente y miró al Gryffindor por encima de su perfecta nariz. **

"**Ella es mi vida, Weasley, jamás dejaré que le suceda nada"**

**Y se retiró.**

**Hoy era 19 de Septiembre, el gran día para la Orden. Curiosamente no se trataba para nada del cumpleaños de Hermione. Hoy se atacaría la guarida principal de Voldemort, y sería la caída del bando oscuro. Al fin, luego de 4 años de planes y batallas, el triunfo era casi definitivo.**

"**Cariño" Llamó la hermosa castaña saliendo de su habitación "Te estaba buscando" Sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios.**

**Merlín, Draco se seguía preguntando cómo después de millones de roces entre sus labios, él seguía sintiendo exactamente la misma explosión de estremecimientos y amor. La abrazó con posesión e incrementó la fogosidad del beso, acariciando su pequeña cintura y su hermosa melena castaña; bajó suavemente por su túnica negra, rozando su cadera y alzando su pierna izquierda para que lo rodeara. Mordió su labio y ella gimió suavemente. **

**¡La amaba!**

**¡Era suya!**

"**Mía" Susurró en el oído de la leona y contuvo un temblor cuando los labios rojos de su novia succionaron su cuello con sensualidad.**

"**Cariño, ahora no es momento, estamos a la mitad del clímax de una guerra"**

"**Lo sé" Draco la separó con lentitud y miró sus ojos con ternura.**

"**Hoy se decide todo. Si Harry… muere, estamos acabados"**

"**Potter ha entrenado duro para esta batalla, no perderá"**

**Ni él mismo creyó estar defendiendo a Potter, pero no quería preocupar aún más a Hermione. Así que sonrió con ternura y besó su nariz.**

"**La Orden se reunirá a la 1:00 AM, así que no estamos presionados de tiempo. Quisiera que me acompañaras con Pansy y Blaise a Francia"**

"**¡¿Francia?!" Repitió ella con los ojos desorbitados "¡No podemos salir a Francia! No podemos arriesgar a la misión más importante de toda la Orden" Negó agitando sus brazos.**

"**Recuerda que Pansy y Blaise tienen a sus padres allá, quieren despedirse de ellos, tú sabes, por si… algo ocurre, y no volviésemos"**

**Hermione frunció el cejo. Su novio sabía que decir para que su corazón pudiera más que su cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior recordando cómo Draco la había ayudado a llegar con sus padres para despedirse de ellos también una semana antes. Claro que los señores Granger no tenían idea de que su hija adorada iba a una batalla de vida o muerte.**

"…**de acuerdo" Aceptó suspirando "¡Pero regresaremos antes de las 10:00 PM!"**

**El rubio simplemente sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó. **

**Media hora después estaban tocando el piso pulido del Ministerio Francés Mágico, soltando la botella de plástico que les sirvió de traslador.**

**Los Slytherin caminaban como siempre altivos y arrastradizos, Hermione a penas le podía seguir el ritmo a su novio que la jalaba tranquilamente de la mano. Llegaron a las chimeneas conectadas a la red, y soltaron un poco de polvo.**

"**¡Mansión Zabinni!" Gritó Blaise, luego de desaparecer le siguió Pansy.**

"**¿A la mansión de Blaise?" Inquirió Hermione.**

"**Se decidió como punto de reunión" Sonrió el platino.**

**Hermione llevaba aproximadamente 20 minutos esperando en el recibidor a que Pansy y Blaise se despidieran de sus familias, Draco había entrado con ellos al salón donde estaban.**

"**No entiendo para qué me trajo sino iba a estar conmigo" Refunfuñó mirando tentativamente un libro en la mesa cercana "Sino sale en 5 minutos más me pondré a leer"**

**Pero no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando la castaña ya estaba tomando el libro, y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió el clásico tirón abajo del ombligo. **

"_**¡Era un traslador!**_**"**

**Precisamente ese año se había certificado como Aurora y caía en lo más bajo de no reconocer un traslador. **

**Cuando abrió los ojos desesperada por saber a dónde había llegado, se sorprendió bastante al ver a Ginny, Luna y Pansy sonriéndole.**

"**Draco tenía razón, no resistiría la tentación del libro" Rió descaradamente la morena, y Hermione se sintió aún más estúpida. **

"**Rápido Hermione" Llamó Ginny tomándola del brazo y jalonándola hasta el baño "¡Cámbiate!" Apresuró pasándole una túnica dorada y unos tacones.**

"**¿Qué?, ¿Para qué?" **

"**¡Que te apures!" Gritaron a unísono las jóvenes. **

**Hermione se vio encerrada brutalmente, y prefirió hacer caso a sus amigas. Se cambió y miró al espejo impresionada.**

**La túnica era hermosa. Dorada caía por sus hombros con majestuosidad, enmarcando sus senos, ciñendo su cintura y llegándole a las rodillas, tenía una suave capa a juego, que resbalaba por el suelo. Miró curiosa un labial escarlata y se lo puso. No evitó pensar que se veía muy Gryffindor.**

"**¿Para qué arreglarme tanto?" Preguntó saliendo del baño, pero ya no había nadie.**

**Hermione ahora estaba molesta, salió rápidamente del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, buscó en el recibidor y el salón pero no había nadie. Gruñendo miró por la ventana, y vio a Luna pasar corriendo. **

"**Esto es una mala broma" Bufó saliendo de la mansión. Y en cuanto puso un tacón en el pasto la música sonó.**

**Era la marcha nupcial.**

**Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.**

**Del lado izquierdo del inmenso jardín estaban absolutamente todos sus amigos, mirándola con felicidad y algunos con sorpresa. Del lado derecho estaba la familia Zabinni y Parkinson, que adoraban a Draco como parte suya.**

**En medio de ambas reuniones estaba un camino de pétalos blancos, y su padre esperándola.**

"**Bienvenida a tu boda" Recibió su padre abrazándola. Ella no salía del shock.**

"**¿Qué?" Susurró sintiendo que la voz le faltaba, y nunca se dio cuenta cuándo fue que su padre la acompañaba tranquilamente por el camino de rosas.**

**Pero se sintió flaquear al ver a la gente más importante de su vida esperándola. Estaban Harry, Ron y Blaise del lado izquierdo, vestidos de gala y con la misma túnica negra. Ron estaba sonrojadísimo, parecía que él también se acababa de enterar sobre la clandestina boda. Mientras del lado izquierdo la esperaban Luna, Ginny y Pansy, con un vestido idéntico color azul que les llegaba a las rodillas. **

**Sin embargo, olvidó todo cuando una masculina y pálida mano se movió hacia ella.**

**Draco simplemente estaba espectacular. Su túnica verde botella enmarcaba su gran espalda, y los broches plateados dentelleaban casi tanto como sus hermosos ojos. Su platinado cabello, tomando en una coleta baja con un listón negro, y una capa de escamas de dragón terminaba el atuendo. **

**Él muy Slytherin.**

**Ella muy Gryffindor.**

**Y ambos se iban a casar.**

"_**¡Me voy a casar!**_**" Racionalizó Hermione comenzando a temblar. Su padre la abrazo y le besó la frente, luego, como si se tratase de un ritual muy agradable, pero no por ello menos doloroso, la entregó al platino. Ella escuchó un sollozo a lo lejos, e intuyó acertadamente que se trataba de su madre.**

"**Feliz cumpleaños" Susurró Draco en el oído de la castaña.**

"**Muy buenas tardes a todos" Saludó el ministro de magia frente a los prometidos, asustando a Hermione que no había reparado en su presencia.**

"**Espero que no digas que no" Siguió silbando el rubio a su novia "Por que sino me dejaré matar hoy por el mismo Voldemort" **

**Hermione se sonrojó y lo miró con adoración. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no?**

"**Estamos este 19 de Septiembre, reunidos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de los magos: Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy" Dijo el ministro notando una mueca rara en los labios del Slytherin al mencionar su segundo nombre "Es hermoso ver, que en épocas de fría guerra aún exista el verdadero amor y se consuma de esta manera tan maravillosa" Para estos momentos Luna comenzó a llorar también de emoción "Y al ver hoy a dos increíbles magos tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez, parece el inicio de un nuevo ciclo de paz. Si alguien no desea que se cumplan los votos ceremoniales de mágica unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre"**

**Draco le envió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo. Ron soltó un bufido y Harry le soltó un codazo.**

"**Bien" Continuó el ministro "Hermione Jane Granger, ¿deseas aceptar a Draco Lucius Malfoy como tu esposo?"**

**La castaña miró al rubio, y él tembló. Los segundos aumentaron junto con la sonrisa esperanzada de Ronald.**

**Draco se preguntó porqué su novia dudaba tanto, pero por primera vez en su vida su mente quedó en blanco. Hermione jamás, JAMÁS lo había mirado **_**así**_**. Era una mirada profunda y borrosa, casi transparente con un toque de sensualidad y posesión. Era más que amor. O por lo menos Draco así lo sintió.**

"**Acepto" Declaró ella.**

**El resto de la ceremonia fue un monumento al amor. Hermione y Draco juntaron la punta de sus varitas y proclamaron los votos y los juramentos necesarios, de inmediato un par de aros encerraron el dedo corazón de ambos, sellando así su matrimonio. La castaña miró gustosa el resultado de lo que Draco pensaba de ella, es decir, el anillo creado por su amor. Era de oro blanco, y encerraba una hermosa piedra amatista; mientras que el de Draco era un dragón de oro blanco mordiéndose la cola, sus ojos eran verdes.**

**Muchos creen que una luna de miel es hacer el amor con desenfreno y pasión, a la mitad de una isla desierta, sintiendo el sol y la arena envolverlos; pero la verdad es muy distinta.**

**Ellos eran distintos.**

**Ellos pelearon hombro con hombro, y se cuidaron cada segundo, confiados de que NADA los separaría. Ella lo cubrió de tres maldiciones. Él la levantó y cargó cuando apenas podía sostenerse asimismo.**

**Hermione jamás dejó que su amado matara a alguien, sabiendo que no podría con el cargo de consciencia después.**

**Draco jamás soltó la mano de su esposa, dándole fuerza para acabar con Bellatrix.**

**Ambos miraron al niño que vivió matar al más oscuro mago de todos los tiempos. **

**Y cuando todo fue calma, el resto de los aurores recogían los cuerpos encapuchados, al fondo Harry y Ginny se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos, unos cuantos metros a su izquierda Luna se lanzaba contra Ron para besarlo, cayendo al instante por el tobillo magullado del pelirrojo. **

"**¡Hermione!" Llamó Moody "¡Pásame a esa desgraciada!" Señaló a Bellatrix, y la castaña la envió volando con su varita.**

"**Au revoir" Susurró la Gryffindor, despidiéndose no solo del cuerpo inconsciente de la mortífogo, sino de la guerra, de los malos ratos, del miedo constante sobre el bienestar de su familia, de la sombra en el mundo mágico y muggle "Au revoir" **

"**Feliz 19 de Septiembre" Dijo su marido junto a ella.**

**Su marido.**

**Qué bien sonaba eso…**

"**Necesito un buen baño caliente" Sonrió la Malfoy.**

"**No me des ideas" **

**Ambos rieron. Draco miró los anillos de ambos, besó la mano de su mujer y decidió ser feliz por el resto de su vida.**


	5. Un Aniversario

"**Diecinueve de Septiembre****"**

**Era el primer cumpleaños de Hermione, que Draco podía disfrutar desde la primera hora del día. La miró dormida entre sus fuertes brazos, y se llenó de la sensación a la que se estaba acostumbrando diariamente: ser feliz.**

"**Te amo" **

**Draco sonrió de lado. Sabía que su mujer lo amaba. Le besó la frente y ella lo abrazó más.**

"…**feliz cumpleaños" Dijo él. Hermione giró sobre la cama, deshaciendo el abrazo con su marido, y cayó en la mullida alfombra miel que tenían "¿Se puede saber porqué huyes de mí?" Rió él, y de pronto vio como los rizos revueltos de Hermione se asomaban por la orilla del colchón.**

"**¡Feliz aniversario!" Gritó ella, brincando con una caja circular y morada entre sus manos. Draco la miró alzando una ceja.**

"**¿Aniversario?"**

"**¡Sí! Hace un año nos casamos" Recordó ella cruzándose de brazos "Hace un año murió Voldemort, y nos casamos… ¿Ya te suena?"**

"**Sé de qué hablamos Hermione, pero no me digas que cada año vamos a hacer una fiesta de eso"**

"**¿Por qué no?"**

"**Porque solo llevamos un año. Lo importante es cuando cumplamos 10 años de casados, o algo así. Además suficiente tenemos con tu cumpleaños como para que todavía la agreguemos esto"**

**Hermione frunció el cejo, y luego le aventó la caja.**

"**¡Indolente!" Gritó antes de meterse a la ducha.**

"**¡Exagerada!" Contestó él abriendo la caja "¡Ya tengo muchos relojes!"**

"**¡Pues no te lo pongas!"**

**Draco giró los ojos, tomó el reloj y se lo puso, lo miró con cuidado. No estaba tan mal… de hecho, iba bastante bien con el traje de gala que se compró para la comida en casa de sus suegros. **

**Gruñendo se levantó y entró al baño, se sacó los pantalones quedando desnudo, trató de abrir la cortina del baño, pero su mujer ya le había puesto un hechizo, y no se movía.**

"**Mujer, esto es innecesario, solo perdemos tiempo" Sacó su propia varita y encantó la cortina, pero el hechizo rebotó y cayó de espaldas "¡Agh!" Gruñó absolutamente disgustado.**

**Inmediatamente Hermione corrió la cortina, preocupada por su estado, salió empapada y se arrodilló junto a él, mirándolo con preocupación.**

"**¿Te has lastimado?"**

**Draco hubiera respondido algo así como: Soy muy fuerte y poderoso para que un empujoncito me lastime. Pero no pudo, su boca se secó al ver el hermoso cuerpo de su amada, brillando a centímetros de él, espumoso de algunos lados. No pudo contenerse, y tomándola de la pronunciada cadera la jaló contra él, acariciándola con veneración. **

"**¡Oh, Draco!"**

**Oh sí, a él le encantaba escuchar su nombre en los gemidos de su mujer. Pero él quería más, quería que gritara de deseo, que se llenara tanto como él lo hacía con cada mirada apasionada y amorosa. **

**Sí, él lo sabía. Draco era más débil que Hermione. Draco la amaba al punto de temblar con cualquier gesto erótico de su mujer. Draco se volvía loco con solo rozar sus manos por la fina espalda de ella. Pero nunca se lo diría. No. Ella tendría que sucumbir siempre, dejándolo a él con el poder absoluto.**

"**¡DRACO!" Gritó ella al fin, al sentir a su marido entrar en ella, formando uno solo. El rubio sonrió extasiado, jamás podría comparar el perfecto y etéreo cuerpo de su castaña con cualquier otro sucio o mundano cuerpo que haya pasado por él. No, ella era más, era una ninfa, una diosa.**

**La cargó sin problemas, y entró a la vaporosa regadera, comenzó a agitarla sobre él, penetrándola con lentitud, sintiendo el agua borrar sus sudores, y el vapor envolver sus pieles calentándolas aún más.**

"…**te adoro…" Susurró Draco, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Hermione siempre lo apretaba contra ella, y sonreía llena de paz, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos de la excitación y del cariño que la desbordaba.**

"**Te amo" Como siempre respondió ella, acostumbrada a la falta de **_**esa**_** frase por parte de su marido, pero no le importaba, ella sabía que él lo sentía.**

**Se sonrieron y se bañaron entre ambos. A Draco le encantaba enjabonar el cabello de Hermione, sentía que se perdía en un mar espumoso y acaramelado. **

**Al terminar se prepararon para salir, ese día era muy especial, porque conocería a ****toda**** la familia de Hermione. **

"_**Muggles**_**" Pensó poniéndose el saco del traje negro que compró, puesto que no podía llevar una túnica, debido a que solo los padres de Hermione sabían que ella era una bruja.**

**Su esposa vistió un pantalón de vestir salmón, y una blusa ajustada negra con unos tacones a juego, se colocaba unos aretes de plata con amatista que hacían juego con su anillo de compromiso; y Draco sonrió encantado mirando el suyo propio, pensando que no podía ser más perfecto para él.**

"**Bueno, tu familia podrá decir lo que quiera, pero jamás que no tenemos buen gusto" Bromeó él, y ella solo frunció los labios "¿Sucede algo?"**

"**Mi familia es un poco… eufórica"**

"**¿Cómo se puede ser poco eufórico?"**

"**Está bien, es BASTANTE eufórica, seguramente te llenaran de preguntas y comentarios poco cómodos. Cuando no sepas qué decir solo sonríe"**

"**Cuando no sepa qué decir, tú me sacarás del problema"**

"**Oh, no amor, las mujeres siempre nos la pasamos ayudando a que esté recogido y que los tazones estén llenos de comida caliente"**

"**Pero…, ¡Se supone que la fiesta es por tu cumpleaños!"**

"**Y por nuestro aniversario"**

"**Aja, pero más por tu cumpleaños, y todo mundo sabe que la festejada no hace nada"**

"**Reglas Granger, amor, lo siento"**

"**Pues tú ya no eres una Granger, eres una Malfoy, y ninguna señora Malfoy deja solo a su señor Malfoy en una fiesta"**

"**¡Draco!" Chistó mirándolo entre divertida y molesta "¡Seré la señora de Malfoy, pero sigo siendo una Granger!"**

"**Mmm… me agrada como suena la señora **_**de**_** Malfoy, considerando que solo hay un Malfoy en el mundo" Susurró abrazándola con posesión. Hermione olvidó el tema de pelea al sentir el aroma de Draco, y sonrió encantada.**

"**Ya es hora de irnos"**

"**Lo sé" Asintió él. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo, luego tomó su varita y su cartera, las llaves y su navaja.**

"**¿Para qué la navaja?"**

"**Nunca se sabe. Un hombre debe ir preparado" **

**Ella se encogió de hombros, tomó su bolso y soltó un suspiro, preparándose mentalmente.**

"**No pareces muy a gusto con esta reunión" Comentó su esposo, tomándole la mano.**

"**Amo a mi familia, pero a veces es desesperante. Además no sé cómo te vayan a caer"**

"**Qué importa eso. Me casé contigo" Asintió él, y la abrazó con fuerza, desapareciendo en el acto.**

_**¡POP!**_

"**¡DRACO!" Chilló Hermione al respirar de nuevo.**

"**¡¿Qué?!" **

"**¡Nada de apariciones, ni magia, ni nada por hoy!" Regañó alucinada "¡Son **_**muggles**_** después de todo, y puede que nos metamos en una buena con el Ministerio!"**

"**Lo sé, tranquila" Gruñó "Aparecimos a cuatro cuadras de tu casa, nadie nos vio, no te sulfures, mujer"**

"**Bien" Siseó ella al puro estilo Slytherin, y él la miró divertido.**

"**Algo se te ha pegado"**

"**¿De qué hablas?" Chistó. Draco la miró alzando las cejas. Su mujer nunca era así de agresiva, realmente parecía muy nerviosa con esa reunión. Soltó un suspiro y la jaló suavemente para que caminara junto a él en dirección a la casa Granger.**

"**Mione…" Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse. Realmente amaba a su esposa como para decir la ridiculez que estaba a punto de decir "…te prometo ser un buen hombre por hoy. Como tus zánganos amiguitos, Potter y Weasley, sonreiré y seré… accesible…"**

**Bueno, a lo hecho, pecho.**

**Sintió como Hermione se detenía de golpe, y la miró de reojo para ver qué sucedía. Ella lo observaba con la boca abierta, luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y se aventó contra él en un abrazo asfixiante.**

"**¡Por eso me casé contigo!"**

"**¡Ja! Por eso miles cosas más" Sonrió el rubio, y ella rió con amor, mirándolo a los ojos le regaló un casto beso en los labios, y continuaron su camino.**

"**¡LLEGARON LOS FELICES PROMETIDOS!" Chilló con voz ultrasónica una mujer regordeta y exageradamente maquillada, abriendo el portón de la casa Granger. De inmediato se escucharon millones de grititos y comentarios felices. La mujer jaló a ambos dentro y fueron tacleados por una masa de castaños rizos que abrazaban a ambos sin miramiento.**

"**¡Pero si es guapísimo, prima, y yo que creí que nadie te iba a hacer caso!"**

"**¡Prima espero que sea un caballero o yo mismo le voy a dar en su…!"**

"**¡Sobrina adorada, no puedo creer que ya vayas de salida, creí que serías una solterona!"**

"**¡Se ve que tiene dinero, bien hecho sobrina!"**

"**¡Mi nieta a punto de casarse, no lo puedo creer!"**

"**¡Nadie lo puede creer, si hasta hace un año eras una ratita café que no se arreglaba para NADA!"**

"**¡AAAAAALTO!" Rugió Hermione fuera de sí, absolutamente avergonzada y enojada.**

"**¡Sí, alto!" Apoyó Draco "¿Cómo que a punto de casar? Si Hermione y yo YA nos casamos"**

"**Claro, querido" Se abrió paso su suegra mirándolo con insistencia "Pero solo por el **_**civil**_**"**

"**¿Civil?" Chistó "¿Qué es por el…" Pero guardó silencio al sentir el brutal apretón de su mujer "AHHH…claro, por el civil"**

"**¡Bueno pero no se queden ahí parados, pasen!" Sonrió Alex, su suegro, al rescate.**

**De inmediato toda la enorme familia de la castaña se dirigió hacia el jardín trasero, que estaba lleno de mesas largas cubiertas por manteles blancos. Había globos plateados con leyendas como **_**Suerte a los prometidos**_** o **_**Hermione no lo podemos creer**_**. Los arreglos de mesa eran sencillos pero bonitos, y al parecer estaban cocinando carne en la contra esquina del jardín.**

"**¿Quién carajo mandó a hacer los globos?" Murmuró la castaña mirando asesinamente a sus padres.**

"**Tus primos cariño" Sonrió su madre, y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hija "Ten paciencia, solo tratan de divertirse"**

"**A mi costa, como siempre" Suspiró la joven.**

"**¿A qué se refieren con civil?" Interrogó el rubio a sus suegros. Alex soltó una risilla.**

"**Les dijimos que su boda mágica había sido la oficial ante la ley **_**muggle**_**, para que no molestaran con eso"**

"**De acuerdo" Asintió Draco "Pues vamos a sentarnos"**

**Los cuatro se dirigieron al jardín. Hermione y Draco tenían reservados los lugares céntricos de la mesa más grande. En cuanto se sentaron, Hermione le tomó la mano.**

"**¡Preséntanos, Hermione!" Pidió una joven parecida a ella, pero de ojos muy oscuros, y algo más menuda.**

"**Ah… claro" Sonrió forzadamente y miró a su marido "Cariño, ellos son todos mis primos: Jessica, Vladimir y su nova Diane, Marlene, Jack, Christiane y su novio Boris, las gemelas Janis y Janeth, Johnny, Erick, Patrick y Nathan. Chicos, él es mi prometido, Draco Malfoy"**

"**Encantado" Asintió él, y de inmediato recibió un par de palmadas en la espalda y un golpecillo amistoso en su hombro.**

"**¡Qué tal Drack!"**

"**¡Draco hasta que te dejas conocer, hombre!"**

"**¡Caray, mi prima tiene tanta suerte, Drack!"**

_**¡¿DRACK?!**_

"**¡Bienvenido a la familia Granger, Drack!"**

"**¡Sí, siéntete a gusto!"**

"**¡No tengas ningún reparo en quejarte de mi primita, todos sabemos que es una cabezota!"**

"**¡Sí Drack, siempre te apoyaremos!" Bromearon todos soltando estruendosas risas, Hermione bufó por lo bajo, y le susurró a Draco que sus primos siempre ponían apodos a todo mundo.**

"**¿Por qué no te conocimos antes, Drack?"**

"**Ah bueno…" Respondió él "Entre el trabajo y remodelar la casa para que Mione y yo…"**

"**¡MIONE! LE DIJO MIONE" Gritó eufórica la que reconoció como Marlene, y el resto de la gente alrededor que escuchó el berrido soltó un **_**"Aaahhhhhhhhh"**_** absolutamente cursi.**

"**¡Marlene, deja de gritar!" Masculló la Malfoy enrojeciendo. **

"**Parece que la mesa de los primos va muy bien eh" Dijo la misma mujer regordeta de exagerado maquillaje "Pero no dejaré que se queden con Draquis todo el día, no sabe nada de sus nuevos tíos" Rió soltando continuos "jo" y tomó la mano del rubio "Vamos, cariño" Y lo jaló lejos de su esposa.**

"_**¡HERMIONE!**_**" Gritó mentalmente, pero su mujer fue atacada de mil preguntas por sus primos, y no se pudo zafar.**

"**Draquis, terroncito de azúcar te presento a tus nuevos tíos" Sonrió mostrando sus amarillos dientes, y Draco trató de sonreírle de vuelta.**

"**¡Así que usted es el jovencito que saca a mi sobrina consentida de blanco, señor!" Sonrió afablemente un hombre canoso "¡Me encanta la idea! Tiene buen ver, espero que la haga feliz"**

"**Claro" Asintió desesperado, preguntándose a qué se refería con eso del blanco. **

"**Draquis, él es Terry" Presentó la mujer "Yo soy Samantha" Le plantó dos estruendosos besos en las mejillas y siguió presentado a los adultos de la mesa, que sonreían y le estrechaban la mano con gusto "Sack, Jennifer, Dante, Marion, Edward, Julio y Gabrielle" **

"**Mucho gusto, Draco Malfoy" **

"**¡Malfoy!" Repitió Jennifer "He escuchado ese apellido en algún lado"**

"**¿En serio? A mí se me hace de lo más lindo, nunca lo había escuchado" Sonrió Samantha apretó a Draco en un abrazo.**

"**Mi apellido es poco común" Susurró él a punto de ahogarse entre los brazos de Samantha "No creo que lo conozcan"**

"**Bueno, siendo secretaria del Ministro es normal que te lleguen tantos apellidos, Jenn" Apuntó Edward, y Draco miró impactado a Jennifer. Siendo tan cercana al ministro inglés era obvio que tuviera algún resquicio de su apellido mágico.**

"**¡Claro, claro!" Asintió ella restándole importancia.**

"**¡Bueno, Draco, espero que trates bien a nuestra Hermione!"**

"**Claro que sí" Afirmó con rotundidad.**

"**¿La amas, hijo?" Draco se sorprendió de esa pregunta, y antes de responder le interrumpió Dante "Mas te vale, o lo pagarás caro"**

"**Es cierto" Apoyó Sack "Hermione es la primera sobrina de la familia que al fin se desposa. Por lo tanto todos estemos atentos de la boda"**

"**¡Obvio! Tiene que ser una boda enorme para nuestra Hermione" Suspiró encantada Marion, y el resto asintió.**

"**¡Y ESO QUE CREÍMOS QUE NUNCA SE CASARÍA!" Se carcajeó Samantha, y Draco la miró feo.**

"**¡Ey, escuché eso!" Gritó Hermione desde la otra mesa, y todos sus primos se rieron con ganas.**

"**¡Ya va a estar la carne!" Avisó Alex, y todos lo rodearon con sus platos listos.**

**Draco miró como Hermione se paraba junto a su madre a servir ensaladas y bebidas. Se sintió perdido, pensando que con elfos domésticos todo sería mas sencillo. Se sintió asfixiado, la familia de su mujer era muy escandalosa y metida. Soltó un suspiro al verse olvidado por un rato, y tomó asiento observando todo.**

**Definitivamente Hermione era la prima más bonita y elegante de todas. Y no lo pensaba solo porque era su esposa, sino porque era la verdad. Sus movimientos, sus miradas, sus gestos la hacían realmente bella y única, por mucho que todos compartieran genes, ella era la beneficiada.**

"**Observando a mi hija" Sonrió Alex tomando asintió junto a él. Le pasó una cerveza y Draco la miró angustiado, no le gustaba esa bebida **_**muggle**_**, prefería el vino.**

"**Degustándola con la mirada" Respondió, y su suegro inclinó su propia cerveza hacia Draco.**

"**Salud, por ambos, y por su porvenir" **

"**Salud" Chocaron suavemente las botellas, y muy a su pesar le dio un largo trago a la cerveza.**

"**Entonces… ¿La amas?"**

"**¿Disculpe?"**

"**No respondiste cuando Terry te preguntó, ¿La amas?"**

**Draco sopesó las palabras de su suegro. Miró la espuma que bailaba sobre la ambarina bebida, y recordó con gusto y devoción a su dorada mujer enjabonada. ¿Qué si la amaba? Bueno… él nunca había pronunciado el ansiado **_**te amo**_** por todas las mujeres. Nunca. Ni con Hermione. Tal vez no era porque no lo sintiera, solo que parecían perderse en su garganta, como si aun tuviera miedo de pronunciarlo. De aceptarlo a voces y que luego ocurriera algo malo y perdiera todo. Y que la perdiera.**

"**Más que a mi vida misma. Más que a todas mis riquezas. Más que a mi varita. Más que a todo ser de este planeta"**

**Su respuesta escapó de sus labios sin pensarlo, sin perder la mirada en la botella, sin analizarla bien antes de decirla, pero ahí estuvo. **

"**Me alegra" Murmuró Alex con los ojos empañados "Bienvenido a la familia, Draco" Y abrazó a su yerno.**

**Draco se paralizó. Fue un abrazo muy diferente al de Samantha. Muy diferente al de su fallecida madre. Muy diferente al de Hermione.**

**Fue casi uno paternal.**

"**¡Que lindos!" El gritito de un primo rompió el momento. Hermione miraba asustada a su marido, pensando que estaría bastante incómodo, al fin lo alcanzó y lo abrazó.**

"**¿Todo bien, amor?" Preguntó contra su cuello. El rubio asintió estrechándola contra él.**

"**¡Foto de los enamorados!" Alguien gritó y hubo un flash, seguido de otro, y otro.**

"**¡Estas fotos hay que guardarlas para la posteridad! Porque si Hermione Jane Granger consiguió comprometerse, ¡cualquiera puede!" Rió Marion, y el resto de los primos se le unieron de inmediato.**

**Draco apretó la mandíbula al sentir a su mujer estremecerse.**

"**¡Buen punto! PERO, hablando de desposarse, ¿Para cuándo es la boda por la iglesia?"**

"**¿Iglesia?" Chistó Hermione "Ni siquiera somos realmente practicantes…"**

"**¡Pero niña, no están realmente casados hasta que lo hacen por la iglesia!" Gruñó la tía Samantha, y Draco abrió los ojos como platos.**

**¿¡Esos **_**muggles**_** no los reconocerían como esposos sino era por esa cosa!?**

"**Pero si miren la expresión de Drack, segurito él es el que no se quiere casar por la iglesia!" Opinó Edward.**

"**¡CLARO! Eso lo explica todo, Hermione en realidad no se va a casar. El civil lo firma cualquiera, pero por la iglesia es un verdadero compromiso"**

**¿De qué hablaban esos **_**muggles**_**?**

"**¡Y yo que creí que los milagros sí existían!" Rió Marion nuevamente "¡Pero Herms no se va de blanco!"**

"**¡DOS DE DICIEMBRE!" Rugió Draco rojo de ira.**

**Todos guardaron silencio. Hermione lo miró con cara de: ¿De qué diablos hablas?**

"**¡DOS DE DICIEMBRE, HE DICHO!", Repitió mirándolos con furia "¡TODOS USTEDES ESTAN INVITADOS A LA MEJOR BODA POR LA IGLESIA JAMAS ANTES HECHA, EL DOS DE DICIEMBRE DE ESTE AÑO!"**

**Decir que Hermione casi se desmaya, es poco…**

"**¡Y YA VERÁN TODOS USTEDES, INDOLENTES, QUE DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY Y HERMIONE JANE GRANGER VAN A SER MARIDO Y MUJER ANTE EL CIVIL Y LA IGLESIA Y TODAS LAS TONTERIAS QUE USTEDES QUIERAN!" Chilló tomando a la castaña de la mano "¡POR QUE ELLA ES LA MUJER CON LA QUE DESEO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA, Y LA UNICA MAS HERMOSA DE ESTE PLANETA, LA UNICA MUJER QUE CONQUISTÓ MI CORAZÓN, A PESAR DE SER UNA CABEZOTA Y UNA OBSESIVA-COMPULSIVA, ASI LA AMO!"**

**Y Hermione se echó a llorar. Todos observaron al rubio entre asustados y conmocionados. Su suegra también se echó a llorar junto con Samantha; y los primos se miraron apenados y divertidos.**

"**¡Solo un hombre como tú, puede con nuestra prima, Draco!" Aceptó Johnny, y lo abrazó.**

"**¡Boda el dos de diciembre!" Soltó en un gritito su suegra, dando saltitos abrazó a su hija que seguía en shock.**

"**¡Y rompan esos globos!" Gimoteó el rubio mirando los globos de **_**Hermione no lo podemos creer**_**.**

**El resto se río y continuó la fiesta. Pusieron música, terminaron de comer, bailaron, festejaron, abrieron botellas de cerveza para dar el brindis de felicitación. Draco bailó con cada prima y cada tía, incluida suegra. Hermione jugó con sus primos y bailó con sus tíos.**

**La noche llegó, y Alex soltó fuegos artificiales de todos los colores. **

**Un poco apartados de todos, Draco y Hermione miraban los destellos en completo silencio, abrazados y sonrientes.**

"**Draco…"**

"**¿Mmm?"**

"**Te amo…, y sé que tú también, no tienes que decirlo para que lo crea"**

"**A partir de hoy, te lo diré cada minuto de nuestra vida" Murmuró él, besando la frente dorada de su mujer "Por cierto…"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Feliz cumpleaños" Y sacó un pergamino. Se lo entregó y Hermione emocionada lo abrió de inmediato.**

_**Hermione Jane Malfoy…**_

_**Mujer de obleas de miel y canela.**_

_**Mujer de carácter indomable y fuerza incalculable.**_

_**Dejas la tierra bajo ti indigna de tu presencia.**_

_**Dejas al Sol mundano y triste al abrir los ojos y alumbrar con tu sonrisa.**_

_**Hermosa eres, hermosa serás. Mía al fin, tuyo siempre.**_

_**Un año más enmarca tu delicada mirada.**_

_**Un nuevo Diecinueve de Septiembre.**_

_**Festejemos este día, que la tierra fue concebida solo para recibirte.**_

_**Porque perfecta e imperfecta, haces la mezcla exacta para mí.**_

_**Para mí que siempre estaré contigo, para mí que no existe nadie más que tú.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños, amada mía. Hoy los ángeles suspiran por ti.**_

_**Atte.: Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu marido.**_

"**¡Oh, Draco!" Gimió envuelta en lágrimas y emociones. Se giró y lo besó con todo su corazón, sintiendo las fuertes manos cargarla y darle vueltas con pasión "¡TE AMO!"**

**El rubio sonrió orgulloso. La depositó en el suelo nuevamente y carraspeó un poco, quitándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo plateado.**

"**Y por cierto… Feliz aniversario" Y sacó un estuche negro. Hermione lo tomó y abrió.**

**Era un hermoso reloj de rubíes y oro.**

"**Te acordaste"**

"**Claro que sí" Gruñó él "No se te puede hacer una broma porque te pones histérica" Rió él, y recibió un codazo de su esposa "¡Ya, ya!... ¿Has notado que lo mandé diseñar del color de tu casita de leoncitos?"**

"**Sí, buen detalle" Rió ella poniéndoselo.**

"**No combina con la sortija mágica, así que tal vez no lo puedas usar mucho" Masculló con maña. Él no quería verla de Gryffindor todos los días.**

"**¡Ja!, fue a propósito" Silbó negando suavemente con la cabeza**

"**Por supuesto. Contigo, **_**todo**_** es apropósito" La besó una vez más "Feliz 19 de Septiembre"**

"**Feliz 19 de Septiembre"**


End file.
